


Star Wars evil prompts

by ShadouOkami



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadouOkami/pseuds/ShadouOkami
Summary: Hi this is just a selection of stories based upon prompts I get, mostly with sith lords and luke skywalker.Feel free to give me a prompt or give me a challenge!





	1. Fine, do not say anything in an attempt to make me worry.

{{“Fine, do not say anything in an attempt to make me worry.”}} 

Shots were fired and whizzed by Luke Skywalkers head, as he sped through a busy market place filled with people. Come along, they said, it would be easy they said Luke mentally spat at himself. He had been pulled into an Adventure by Han. After Han had promised him this would be nothing more than a pick-up job. Get the supplies and go.

Was it ever as easy as that where Han was involved? It had been proven it wasn’t when they were ambushed by a gang of pirates. Pirates that were apparently after the same weapons as they were there to collect. Han seemed to be aware that this could happen, he just forgot to tell him about it. 

So here they were, in front of a group of armed pirates, with a crate of smuggled weapons they were getting for the rebellion. On a backwater, dusty planet with no backup. Great plan as always. 

Luke had attempted to reason even with the pirates, offer them something in return for the weapons, tell them how important they were and after being rejected offering to give them back (Despite Han his protest). However, the pirates seemed very angry, and intent on making an example out of them.

And thus, here we are. After a quick flash grenade was thrown, they split up. Luke decided to take the route through the market place as it seemed a safer bet. However, it soon proved to be the not so safe bet, as the pirates pursued him, following him across the market and shooting repeatedly at him. 

This had been a bad idea, and Luke regretted taking Han’s word for it, next time he’d let Leia decide where to get the weapons from. A cold chill ran down his spine in the midst of his panic, and his sprint down the market place. The rebel didn’t have time to think about it, however, as he was being shot at from a lot of directions, and he needed to find cover. 

Yet the cold chill returned, when he ignored it, with a vengeance it seemed, as it almost got Luke to gasp. No, he was not dealing with that right now, he had better things to- 

“AAAAH!” He suddenly yelled out as a searing hot pain suddenly hit him in his shoulder, causing him to stumble and fall. Completely stopping him in his tracks. Luke heard the yelling of people around him, and his robotic hand held the wound in his shoulder, clutching at it. Only then did the thought register to him that he had been hit by a blaster shot in the shoulder and was now wounded. 

He didn’t have more time to think about it, he needed to get out of there and get Han or anyone, to escape this dustball planet. He also needed to find medical supplies, fast. As the wound was bleeding pretty heavily.

Using all his strength, he got up and continued running, albeit with a bit of an altered gait thanks to his shoulder. His attackers were not letting up, however, and Luke soon found that he couldn’t shake them. They were gaining on him. Yet even if he thought about it he couldn’t come up with a way to lose them. A sudden loud crash, however, made that train of thought instantly change. 

Whipping around to look, Luke saw that one of the transmission stations that had once rested on a roof, now laid behind him, completely blocking the path for the other pirates that were pursuing him. The rebel wondered how it had fallen, but it didn’t matter now, as he took this given chance to run into one of the seemingly abandoned, small buildings to rest.

Getting in, he sat next to the wall of the entrance, blaster ready for if anyone came in. And inspected the room from where he sat, hoping to see some form of medical supplies. 

He couldn’t help but feel this cold presence close to him, however, a very unfamiliar one. Yet he paid it no mind, as this presence was not one he knew, so it could just be his injured body or mind coming up with it. The other presence was no lie. And very insistent Luke spoke to him. The presence of Vader. 

It was now that the young rebel realized Vader had been the one sending the chill up his spine, Vader had been poking at his force energy, asking Luke to connect and speak to him. Luke groaned internally, why now of all times? This was the last he needed in a moment where he was literally bleeding? So he ignored him as well. 

Vader would not be denied, as Luke found out when the Sith lord forced his way in moments later. 

[ Luke, do not ignore me. What are you doing!? ]  
The sith lord sounded angry but was most likely just frustrated with the whole situation. With Luke mostly for his stubborn wish not to communicate with the sith lord at the moment. 

[ I don’t have time for this right now. ]  
Luke responded, equally as snappy as his father. He was a son of his after all. What Luke didn’t know, and Vader did was that the other dark presence around him was real, and no joke. 

[ Where are you, my son? ]  
Vader asked, sounding milder than he had a moment ago, probably realizing that anger wouldn’t get much out of Luke. Not while Luke himself was in a bad state of mind and body. 

Yet the rebel decided to ignore him, happy that Yoda had taught him enough that he could shield his position and location, keeping Vader from finding him. Luke didn’t feel up to the task either, to respond passionately as his mind was a bit fuzzy, from all the blood loss no doubt. His shirt was soaked by this point. He needed to do something fast.

[ LUKE! Answer me! ]  
The sith tried again, but it was no use as Luke said nothing, and slumped a little more against the wall. A nap sounded nice right about now, he forgot what he was there for anyway. Han would find him, somehow he always did. Maybe he had a little force in him after all. 

[ Fine, do not say anything in an attempt to make me worry. ]  
Vader growled trough their force bond.  
[ Have it your way.]  
And with that, Vader stopped speaking to him at once, though his presence around Luke never left. No, it actually became more smothering, but Luke paid it no mind. He was looking at the ceiling of the hut, finding it interestingly swirly. 

He was too slow to react, when a dark cloaked figure walked into the shack from the doorway, as his blaster was snatched from him by a simple raise of a hand and a harsh tug from the force. 

Luke looked up at the shadowy figure but had no energy left to do something about him and promptly passed out, thanks to his bloodloss. 

Maybe he should have talked to Vader after all.


	2. Insomnia AU part 2 (sleep at your own risk)

Note: This is the second part of my insomnia AU called: sleep at your own risk. So if you haven’t read the first part, it’s on my account as well!

Otherwise, have fun reading!

Sleep at your own risk: Part 2

Noise… Beeping... What was the noise in the background? The beeping? Was it his alarm? What did it mean? Luke didn’t know, and he did not care much, as he was comfortable in the bed he was lying in. It’s soft mattress being very comfortable, he wondered how his bed had suddenly changed, or maybe he had been given an upgrade? Maybe this was their medbay, and Luke just didn’t remember he got there. 

The rebel didn’t know or really care. At some point, Leia would come and wake him up from his dreamy, half-asleep state, and tell him to get up as there is a war to fight. That they needed Luke’s help to win. Luke was quite surprised actually how they had gotten him, he didn’t even remember. Maybe the crash had really knocked the lights off of him.

He did remember his sleep was not so very peaceful. He kept waking up in these weird half-asleep moments. The first time it happened he was floating in what he thought was a bacta tank. Luke remembered his last visit in one, and he had panicked a bit as he was disoriented when he woke. But then, in his dream, Vader walked into the room Luke was in, and that’s where it ended, he fell asleep again. 

It happened again later, while he was being transported somewhere, he woke up, for just a moment, only to fall asleep again when Vader appeared in his dream. His dreams were very strange indeed. He wondered this was because of all the nightmares he’d usually have of the sith, and their encounter on Bespin. It had haunted him to that day. 

Something nagged at him though, as he laid in the comfortable bed. What was he not remembering? Leia… Han… What was it? Luke thought hard until... He suddenly remembered. With a loud yell, he sat up straight, groaning in a bit in pain as his head and his chest hurt still a bit. Vader had captured him, now he remembered their encounter, his ship exploding and Luke passing out. He searched for his lightsaber, but Luke, of course, didn’t find it anywhere near him. 

“Kriff” The young man cursed out loud, feeling a cold presence return around him. Vader was aware Luke was awake. Luke, on the other hand, realized he was in a medbay, but it didn’t look especially imperial. The walls had a yellow color and the room looked very pleasant, raising Luke his suspicion that this medbay was probably a local one on the planet they had crashed on rather than one on Vader his battle cruiser. That meant Vader hadn’t been able to get him there yet. Good. 

There was still a chance to escape. Looking around, he also realized he himself had not been tied down or restrained in any way, which surprised him. He would have thought Vader would be more careful around him, or did he think Luke was still weak after their last encounter. 

Just as Luke plopped off the bed, the door opened revealing the very familiar Sith Lord, who walked in calmly as if nothing was wrong at all. “I see you are awake, young Skywalker.” The sith lord commented to Luke, who glared at him. 

“No thanks to you.” Luke snapped back, standing his ground, feeling way more energetic and strong since last time they had seen each other. He only now realized how big of an effect the sleep deprivation had had on him. “Where are we?” 

“We are where you left us at, my son. It seems your rebel friends have made it quite impossible for a retrieval party to come and retrieve us.” Vader explained to him, sounding quite annoyed. Luke could almost feel it roll off of him in waves. Luke clenched his fists at the word us, but tried to show no emotion. They were not an us, and Luke would do anything to keep himself from falling into enemy hands. 

“Is that so? I am afraid you have already fallen into enemy hands, my son.” Vader suddenly spoke, causing Luke’s eyes to widen, he could read his mind?

“Get out of my head.” Luke just told him, and watching as Vader crossed his arms. “I apologize for your inability to shield your thoughts, my son. You are showing them to me willingly.” The sith almost seemed amused. 

Luke wanted to continue arguing until Vader was faster than him, again. “How long has it been since you have slept?” It was more like a command to answer than a simple question. And Vader’s emotionless mask, just staring at Luke didn’t make it any less uncomfortable, because Luke was sure Vader knew the answer already and was just testing him. 

The rebel, at first, didn’t want to answer, but as the silence continued, knew Vader would not leave, nor tell him anything if he didn’t answer either. Lying wouldn’t be an option either. Yoda had explained you could tell through the force if someone was lying or not. So he took a deep breath and looked to the floor as he answered, crossing his arms. “Since Bespin.” 

Vader thought about the answer and nodded. “I see.” Was all he said. He then proceeded to pace around the room, seemingly in thought. After a few minutes of pacing, Luke couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “What?” He asked, a bit annoyed, he wanted to get out of there, or for Vader to leave so he could continue his escape. Vader’s force presence made him very uncomfortable. 

He stopped and looked at Luke, still silent, before coming closer to him, slowly. “It seems to me that your ability to sleep, in an unknown way, has been linked to my physical presence,” Vader said slowly, giving Luke time to take it all in and think about it. “That’s impossible.” The younger Skywalker commented back. 

“I thought it would be, however, I tested it. While in your deep sleep state, I decided to take my leave, and see how you would react. The instant my presence left yours, you regained consciousness. This happened several times until I would return and you would continue sleeping peacefully.” Vader explained, leaving Luke quite baffled. It wasn’t Vader, Luke told himself, it was just him being exhausted. He didn’t want it to be Vader who helped him sleep. 

“It is obvious to me, you need time to accept this fact, young one. However, as this is the case. I would strongly advice against escaping, as a lack of rest as you have had over several weeks can be quite damaging. It would be in your best interest to stay by my side.” Vader added, finally becoming silent. 

Luke pondered it all before looking up and glaring at him. “No. That’s impossible Vader. I will never join you or the dark side. I am a Jedi.” he told him stubbornly, the passion in his chest driving him forward. 

Vader didn’t seem very moved by the statement. “As you wish, however, it was no request. You are not free to move about my son. This medbay is well guarded and they know to arrest you the moment you leave. So do not get any ideas of grand escapes, as they will fail.” there was an undertone there that Luke couldn’t identify. Was Vader concerned about him?

“We will see,” Luke said back, and Vader just turned around and left, but not before clarifying. “I will be contacting the executor, our transport will arrive soon.” The door closed behind him after that.

Luke stood there a moment longer, thinking about what Vader had said, what if he was right? What if he did need Vader to sleep, and he wouldn’t sleep again after he ran? Just as he thought that he shook his head, it didn’t matter, he knew what Vader would do if he stayed, and he would be dragged before the emperor. 

He had to get out somehow, but How?


	3. A second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Savage Opress has been resurrected into the body as a child

The red planet looked lost, a mess, fires here and there covering the surface. However, it was quiet. So quiet in fact that one could think the place was deserted. Yet was not, no something far worse had happened. After Dooku and Grievous came for it, it was destroyed. The people slaughtered for they were a great threat to their enemies. What was left of them was ashes and dust, the Gravel of their buildings and what was still standing. 

Even now, while walking across the surface of the dark planet, one could almost taste the conflict in the air and the bloodshed of the earth. It would stain it for decades to come. Bodies covering the grounds, both male and female.

Yet not all seemed lost, as a cloaked figure marched across the empty planes of the planet surface. Looking around. A dark looming presence surrounding him, the force seemingly singing his dark tune of madness. Glowing yellow eyes surveyed his surroundings, yet there was no survivor to be seen. He was too late. 

At last, the cloaked figure lowered his hood as he ran ahead towards the main night sister temple, in rage. Seeing no one alive there either, he let out a loud screech of anger. They would pay for this, they would all pay. They had taken his home from him, stolen him from his mother's arms. Killed his brother, and the rest of his people. Destroyed his empire, and left him to die. Yet here he was, Maul, alive and well. Nothing stood in his way from taking revenge now. He was the last of his people and he would make the sith pay. Maul would ensure they would fear him the way he had feared them. His anger rose, as he balled his fist, objects around him floating on their own thanks to the magnitude of rage. The Jedi, the sith, all of them would pay dearly… The zabrak would make them watch as he took everything from them and more. He would torture them, rip their spines out and feed them their own dispair. 

Maul would hunt them down, and cut them up where they stood. “They will never see it coming” he laughed to himself a little in his moment of insanity. “They will feel my wrath! Yes, they will feel the pain I feel!” He laughed louder, his voice cracking a little in his moment of heavy emotion. He was losing it. 

He was about to continue his tirade until he heard shuffling, from inside the cave, and saw a shadow dart away. Maul, in an instant, had his lightsaber out and pursued it. “Running are we?” The former Sith taunted whatever had decided to cross his path. The figure ran deeper into the cave, Maul following it. Slowly getting closer and closer like a hunter would his prey. Finally, they hit a dead-end, at the end of a hallway. It had hidden in the last room at the end of it, most likely in an attempt to survive, and hope that Maul wouldn’t find it there. A smirk graced his lips. He wished. 

When he turned the corner and entered the room, lightsaber ready to strike, he stopped as he saw what was cowering before him. Or more likely who. 

Seeing the little trembling figure of a child night brother, he put away his lightsaber at once, seemingly in awe at the sight before him. A night brother, alive! At once he filled with some semblance of joy at the sight, even though the little boy was stark naked. 

He had bright yellow skin and had already received his tribal tattoos on his body. His small little horns were far from full-grown and Maul guessed him to be around 5.

The boy had rolled himself up in a ball, however, and laid there crying softly, his head in his knees, so Maul couldn't see his face, and the little one couldn’t see his. Instantly feeling regret for his previous actions, Maul got to the boys level, unclasping his cape from his shoulders, and laid a gloved hand on the boy’s back. 

“There is no reason to fear, little one, you are safe now. I will not harm you, little brother.” Maul said softly to the child, as he thought about what to do with him. He couldn’t raise a child, he had no experience. Savage would have, but he wasn’t here to help him. Perhaps he had to find the boy suitable replacement parents. 

The boy continued to sniffle, still trembling in fear of Maul. The older Zabrak made a huge mistake hunting down the little boy like that. Reaching out with the force, Maul attempted to calm the child through it, trying to send soothing waves the boy's way. Even though he had never done that before and was a dark side wielder. “Shhh, there, there little one, I am no threat to you, you are safe,” Maul assured him.   
The little zabrak seemed to take some solace from the force connection and actually connected to Maul back, allowing him to feel the boy’s fear and doubts. The bloodshed he saw as he waited here, waited to be rescued and recovered by the night sisters. It was then that the boy looked up from the cover his arms provided and Maul got to take a look at him. And he froze in shock.

“S-Savage?” He asked in pure astonishment at the sight before him. The boy looked a bit confused and also hesitant as he saw the older night brother that seemingly knew his name. “I don’t know you” Savage shot back at him, but confirming for Maul it was indeed his older brother but brought back… Into a younger body. “I am Maul, I am your brother by blood” He explained slowly, as the boy opened up more, allowing the former sith to drape his cape over his little brother’s body. He must have been freezing. 

“W-where are the others?! Where is mother!? And the night brothers!?” Savage asked seemingly snapping out of his stupor to remember what he was hiding from. “Where are they! They told me to wait here and that they would come! Brother! What’s going on!” 

He didn’t know, Maul just realized, and didn’t remember anything of his past life either. Yet it overjoyed Maul that he got the chance to try again, even though the reason why was very distressing. He didn’t know how to break it to this fragile child, how to not crush his spirit. 

“They were taken from us, little brother. Stolen by the Sith. Their lives lost as they battled in glory.” Maul explained, hoping to set a good image for him, they didn’t die in vain. Savage was alive. And that was all that mattered now. 

“They’re dead!?” Savage stammered, tears streaming down his face. Even though Maul didn’t show much emotion outside of his anger, Savage showed how another part of him felt, the pain, the sadness. All of it in a tiny body. Maul saw Savage crumble under the news that his family was all gone, and he couldn’t do anything to change it. Suddenly, Savage got up and ran over to hug Maul, burying his face in his chest. Maul stood a bit frozen for a moment, not really knowing how to respond. 

His immediate reaction would have been to shove him off, however, this was his brother, that had saved his life before. That restored him to his former glory and that was the reason he was the way he was that day. Maul did the second thing that came into his mind, pulling him closer, and standing up with the child in his arms, crying into his chest. 

“Shhh, it will be alright, Savage. The Sith will pay for what they took from us!” Maul tried to console the child, though it was not easy considering the boy’s sorrow. “We will make them pay, and have our revenge. But first, you need to grow a little and learn. I will teach you the ways of the force, and together we will have our revenge.” Maul promised though Savage didn’t really seem to listen, but who could blame him? 

Maul looked around the room, to see if there was anything he had to take with him that seemed of importance, but there was nothing. He was sure the abandoned night brother’s village would have some suitable clothes for Savage before Maul could get him some new ones. 

“However, we cannot linger here, this was our home, but not anymore. They will return and if they find us again, they will attempt to hunt us down as well. Better to have them think we died with the rest.” The little zabrak didn’t even listen to a word he said, he only cried more. Maul could feel through the force how lost his brother felt. How lonely, how sad. Broken. 

Once more, he attempted to console him through it, sending him affirmative waves back, his own force signature wrapping around the little one of Savage. He would protect him, and raise him too. He got a second chance, and Maul would make the best of it. 

As he started to retreat from the cave and back to his ship he looked down to the sniffling child he held to his chest, and frowned. He looked exhausted. Maul was sure his adrenaline had kept him awake for so long, and he was fighting his drooping eyes at this point. He had stopped crying but only because he was running low on energy. 

Entering his ship, he walked to the cockpit and held Savage against him still. “Rest, little one, we have a long journey ahead,” Maul told him, but as he suspected, Savage tried to fight his fatigue, most likely to not seem weak in front of his brother. “I’m not tired…” Savage slurred in a stubborn response.

That wouldn’t do, Maul shook his head a little and placed the fingertips of his free hand against Savage his forehead. Sleep. The boy went limp in an instant, snoring softly. Maul looked down on his brother, and chuckled softly, his brother lived. And No one would take him away from him again. “We will rule the criminal underworld as we had always planned brother.” He mused to his asleep brother as he buckled him into the co-pilots seat. 

Sitting down in the pilot's seat, he started pressing buttons, preparing to leave. “And I will train you, no one will be able to stop us. We will have our revenge.” He promised himself and Savage as he took off. 

Before all of that, he had to get Savage some clothes, however.


End file.
